


Flying Felines snippets

by ShadowDragun



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Body Worship, Breastfeeding, Breasts Worship, Casual Sex, Cat Ears, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Cute, Exhibitionism, F/F, Foot Fetish, Furry, Futanari, Gentle Sex, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Impregnation, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Petting, Nude Beach, Nude Photos, Nudism, Open Relationships, Partial Nudity, Pokephilia, Praise Kink, Psychic Abilities, Pubic Hair, Public Nudity, Pussy Worship, Shibari, Size Difference, Slice of Life, Tail Sex, Telepathy, Temperature Play, Tickling, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDragun/pseuds/ShadowDragun
Summary: Short stories, ranging from slice of life to very lewd, of the gym leader Skyla, her beloved and all sorts of Pokémon/people they keep adopting
Relationships: Huuro | Skyla/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	1. Character Introduction

Alright; I don't have much time today so I'll just introduce everyone! Well get onto the actual chapters later

Skyla Mistral: Age 26. Birthday June 5th Race, human. Breast size DD. Pokemon team(Swanna, Archeops, Braviary, Gliscor, Salamence, Staraptor)

Skyla is a bubbly, upbeat and kind girl that is also the strongest gym leader in unova, as she has the best W/L rate. She is a renowned pilot and trainer (sometimes model with elesa when she asks)

Behind doors, Skyla is a nudist, and a very kinky pervert; although she adapts to her partner and prefers a gentle touch...most of the time. She can lactate and just want to have a fun time!

Konekko Myu: Age 18. Birthday February 14th. Race human(cat girl). Breast size B. Pokemon (Meloetta, Pikachu, Noivern, Espeon, Cinderace, Greninja)

Her previous name (elizabeth mirai) all but forgotten now, Myu is a gentle, caring, innocent young girl that has been sheltered and treater like a let by her mother until dhr escaped at the age if 16 and Skyla took her in

She is selfless and pure hearted, liking a gentle touch and believing on sex as a way to express affection.

She can be a bit jealous, and sometimes needs reassurance due to being shunned for her fetishes; but she really tries so everyone is happy

Melody: Age Unknown. Birthday(to be specified). Race Meloetta. Breast size A

Myu's oldest friend; they been together since she freed her from team plasma after escaping. Melody can take a human form to blend in

Although she hates fighting, she can be very naughty with her powers; such as to tease Skyla when She's jealous or feeling cynical.

She's very ticklish and, while she won't ever admit it, she enjoys it. She just wants affection from anyone but won't be caught asking. She has no shame and will sometimes flaunt her bare pussy

Cynder: Age 19. Birthday September 5th. Race Cinderace. Breast size D

Previously the star of a pokemon Futbol team from Galar, Cynder was saved from her abusive trainer by Myu and now idolizes her; being quite jealous of Skyla; although she still likes her

Cynder hates wearing a shirt, which often ends in having her trainer staring unabashedly at her boobs. Her insides an feet change temperature depending on how she's feeling, but never go past being a bit uncomfortable.

She can be a bit clumsy and tends to trip over people and fall into compromised positions. Cyn is also very energetic and can outlast her partner easily 


	2. Warming up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In one of the first winter days, Myu gets cold feet, literally, but is too stubborn to put on socks. What will sky do to warm her up?
> 
> Chapter rating: G

It was one of the first clod days of winter Unova. Naturally, this meant that everyone was picking warmer clothes, or any, to help cope with the cold. Even Skyla had chose to wear something other than her revealing outfit!

Yet Myu, defying any and all common sense, was still wading around the house in her usual, Jacket, tube top and shirts combo, with no shoes to speak of

"Achoo!" The cat girl sneezed, shivering slightly as she laid on the couch

"You know, you're gonna catch a cold unless you put something else on" chided Skyla, looking at her with some worry in her eyes "The radiators can only heat up so much"

"Well, for one I don't have much other clothes! And two, I don't like wearing them" Myu pouted, looking away from her fiance while still huddling on herself

"At least let me put some warm socks on you so you don't freeze* the redhead tried, but Myu quickly recoiled her feet

"No!" She cried out. "I hate how they feel!"

"Well, then how about I cuddle your feet in my lap like you like doing to me?"

She shook her head rapidly "Nope! Nu-huh. You know how sensitive my feetsies are!"

Skyla just rolled her eyes and huffed in fake annoyance "Fine then! If you don't want anything else, you don't get to complain when you're bedridden" She exclaimed before wandering off into the house, Myu's hand reaching out to apologize

* * *

Myu kept tossing and turning in the sofa after she left, feeling more cold without her radiant personality around. She felt kinda bad for annoying her like that but didn't want to bother her more in case she was busy

'I wonder if she's really mad' she thought, already thinking the worst when suddenly...

"Boo!"

Aah!" 

Myu yelped and suddenly she was enveloped in warmth. It was Skyla, who had gotten behind her and wrapped them both on a warm duvet

"Is this good enough my stubborn cutie?" She asked, kissing right between her baby blue ears

Myu blushed hard and made a bunch of flustered noises before nodding and cuddling up to her, a content smile on her face

"I love you, I'm sorry for snapping at you" she said with an apologetic look, Sky just patted her

"I love you too Myu, and its fine, just make sure to grab a blanket next time or I'll have to do this again" She teased her and smiled

Myu nodded and layer cuddling with Skyla until night time, where she picked her up and carried her to bed, for smuggling

'Maybe I should just stay around Cybder tomorrow' She thought, before smiling and shaking her head '...anh, this is deginetly better'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was my first try at slice of Life. How was it? Is there anything I should improve? Please leave your suggestions as well as ideas for other chapters. I have already plenty of ideas(as the tags show) but some more couldn't hurt!


	3. Due Desserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Tags: Foot worships, Pussy worship, Breast worship, Lactation, breast feeding Fingering, cunnilingus, vouyerism, Gentle sex, happy sex  
> Characters, Konekko Myu, Skyla, Melody(cameo)
> 
> Myu likes to make skyla feel good a lot, maybe a bit too much and she rarely asks for her to return the favour. SO sky has taken it upon herself to make sure Myu knows how much it means to her

When Skyla had come home from work exhausted into the welcoming arms of her beloved Myu, finding herself face down on the bed why her, usually really shy, fiance ate her out was the last of her thoughts.

She did not mind one bit however

"Love-ah~! When I asked for relaxation with you this wasnt what i had in mind!" She cried out between moans, her wet entrance soaking as her precious cat girl lapped at it with her somewhat rough tongue, eliciting adorable moans

"Hehehe, well, what better way to relax?" She asked, giggling sweetly and lightly blowing on her pink lower lips, making her shudder. "I'll just make you cum until you fall asleep!" She said before diving back in

"Hnng~ Alright, but you've gotta let me do you later alright?

Myu shook her head behemently "Nope! This is exclusively for you to relax, after all you do for me..." She smiled, poking one finger inside and scratching her with her dulled out claw "Besides, between your delicious Raspberry juices and beautiful moans, I'm more than served! And with a smirked, she suckled gently on her clit, using her claw on her G-spot to make her squirm 

Skyla gasped and moaned out, rendered speechless as Konekko went down on her soaked pussy, licking and scratching her walls, lapping her juices and nibbling on her sensitive clit "C-cumming! Aaaahhh~!!" Right on cue she squirted all over her face, but Myu licked her lips with a smiled and kept on licking

Over and over. Orgasm after orgasm. Rendering Sky a moaning puddle on the bed

"Mmmhnngfh~ I-I'll get you next time! Ah~!" Her world went black after that, waking up to a very pleased Myu snuggling between her breasts under the sheets the following morning

She had won this round

* * *

* * *

She had done it again

It seems like the months they had been together had taught the cotton candy haired Neko everything that made her tick. Although she wasnt surprised that she knew her every weak spot on her feet.

It was a couple weeks later, they had locked themselves inside the house due to a storm caused by the ever mischievous Thundurus, and his namesake was sure present because roaring thunders were scaring the sensitive eared girl

Naturally, like a good girlfriend Skyla had offered her to cuddle to calm her down, and while she did find the image of her relatively small girlfriend purring at her bare feet adorable; that also meant that she was right at her most sensitive spot. Her soles

Myu wasted no time, expertly massaging her feet, pressing i n all the right spots to make her moan "Does this feel good Sky~?" She asked with a purr to her voice, tail wagging cutely as she lick the sole and between her toes, causing her to moan out

"Hyaaa~! Yes dear, it feels really god!" Sky cried out, reaching down to pet her baby blue ears, which only made her purring louder and her efforts redouble, which made her throw her head back and stifle a moan really hard "Hnnngh~~ But wouldn't you - _ah fuck-_ prefer me to pleasure you instead?" She asked hopefully, her fiance's selfless nature really coming to show

She let out and audible gasp when she popped on her toes into her mouth and sucked on it "Awww... but I told you your moans make me calm down.." She made her best puppy dog(kitty cat?) eyes at her, which she knew sky couldnt resist

"I...well, yes but...erm...um...fine!" She relented "Knock yourself out but... _please no tickles!"_ She squealed as she saw the mischievous look on her face

Eventually Myu relented, with a giggle; and went straight back to purring and whorshipping her feet

First she sucked all her toes, one by one; li king in between them and expending more time which each bigger one. This had Sky clawing at her seat

Next, she raked her nails up and down the sole, licking after them with her rough tongue and leaving her squirming while her tail held her feet together

Then finally, she grabbed some massage oil and expertly massaged every inch of her perfect feet, sending her reeling every time she pressed on a sweet spot, moaning as her expert hands played with her feet like putty

By the time she realised the storm was over, she was far too invested too care

'Damn her stupid, perfect masseuse hands!' She thought, her last coherent thought before her mind melted from pleasure

* * *

* * *

She had finally managed to convince her! Myu had finally agreed to one session of worship to make her feel so much better After a long exhausting day

She really should have chosen her words better

While she didnt mind the sudden dominant streak on her; she meant to worship HER not to have Myu worship her

But since plans never survive long, her she was, splayed naked on the bed, while her mostly naked girlfriend (still wearing her signature blue hoodie, just open to show her adorable boobies) was on top of her.

She could feel small whimpers as Myu's bare cooch pressed against her fiery red locks down there, but that was easily drowned out by her sound of delight as she planted her lips on her tan breasts and sucked, drinking her warm milk

"Hmm~ Your milk tastes as delicious as ever love~" She moaned out, pressing her lips against her sizeable teat, and sucking, pulling back a bit as warm milk surged into her mouth, making her let out more moans in delight

Skyla was moaning as well, she always felt incredible when she breast fed her, but she wanted to worship her for a change! "Mmhm~ I'm glad you do Myu, but - _ah tits-_ I meant to worship you, not the opposite

Myu let go of her tiddy with a wet "pop" and pouted, ears lowering "But you know drinking your milk makes feel incredible! Do you not like it?"

'Agh damnit! I can't say no to that face' She thought, briefly blushing and looking away "No, no! I love how it feels! It's just that..I ...Arceus _damn it every time!_ alright, please continue my love" She sighed and said in a jovial tone

This inmedeatly cheered her up and she started sucking on the other breasts, periodically changing between them as her ears twitched from Skyla's soft moaning during the whole night. How her breasts still had milk in the morning was a mystery

'This means war!'

* * *

* * *

If storm cuddles weren't going to cut, if literally asking her wasnt going to work; then Skyla only had one solution. Sneak up on her

Now, this was easier said than done, Myu had terrific hearing and was pretty jumpy due to her...difficult upbringing, so she needed to do this carefully, pick a moment to strike

Fortunately for the gym leader, tomorrow would be the day where Myu would shave her crotch fur(despite her complaints that it was just pubic hair, Myu still didnt like having fur there) and se usually had her special headphones on. On that day she would get her just desserts

Myu calmly walked into the bathroom, wearing only her signature blue hoodie her choker and her special kitty ear shaped earphones for her sensitive ears. She was humming the calming tune of Undella town had most of the year. Because calming was what she needed the most

She always hated shaving, mostly due to the fear of cutting herself, but she didnt want any fur down there so it was a necessary evil so she had to do it

As she went to reach for her razor she found out that...there was no razor! But before she could even begin to question where it was, a pair of hands softly wrapped around her small breasts, startling her a little

"Skyyyy" She whined adorably "Don't startle me like that i could have cut you"

"But you wouldnt have you don't have the razor" She smirked happily and squeezed her boobies a little, gently fondling them and rolling her sensitive nipples, eliciting a cute moan

"Aaah~ What are you doing Sky?" She asked softly, turning to face her but getting kissed in the mouth for her efforts, she reciprocated of course

"Well, my lovely strawberry muffin~ Since you've been so avid lately in not letting me pleasure you directly; I'm just going to worship you right here and now!" She exclaimed, kissing her lovingly and reaching down to pet her, now wet, soft lower lips

Myu could only whine and softly moan at her gentle caresses, purring softly at her every touch "But...but i have to shave..." She tried to complain, but the lust in her tone let Skyla she was just trying to look for an excuse

"I've told you that the fur down there is very pretty my love...but if you're a good girl I'll do it for you"

"Would you really?" She asked her softly. Skyla nodded and gently pressed her back against the wall, kissing her petite, yet adorable breasts and suckling on her nippels, adoring her taste

She would remain there for a few minutes, hearing her delightful moans before kissing her way down from between her soft breasts to her crotch, causing her to gasp loudly when she kissed her fur

"Don't kiss there!" She whined "Its ugly and gross!"

Skyla in response just kissed it again "Its as beautiful as every part of you my love~" She smiled and after another kiss down there, she teased her lower lips then inserted two fingers

Konekko's moans were music to her ears. Soft, sweet and mixed with gasps they made her smile and just made her want to make her moan more. She softly, yet quickly fingered her, wet squelches filling the room as her fingers moved, pleasuring every nook and cranny of her small, tight pussy. Myu, unlike Skyla, didnt have a long fuse, so after she found her G-spot and added a third finger it didnt take her long before she was leaning n th wall, blushing and panting hurriedly

"SkylaaaaaaaAAA~!!!" She cried, out, her fluids coating her fingers as she brought them to her mouth and sucked on them "Hmm~ You tastes as delicious as always my love~" She teased, Myu blushed brightly and tried to cover herself with her hood(which was hard due to her massive ponytail)

"Well, what's promised is due, let me help you shave" Sky said with a sigh, grabbing the misplaced razor and some creamed and getting rid of the soft, purple fur in her crotch with nay a scratch. Myu barely noticed it happened until...

"Kyaaaa~!" Skyla's tongue dated forward to her freshly shaved pussy and licked up and down her slit "Wh-what? are you-" "Sorry love~! You just looked so tasty i couldnt hold back~" She teased, not sorry at all, before giving her love nub one hearty suckle, making her moan out again

Round 2 had begun, this time, her tongue lapped out all the left over fluids from the last orgasm, causing more delicious moans to come out of her soft lips

Her tongue darted around her slit, clit and shaven pubic mound, making Myu moan more and more high pitched moans as her sensitive pussy was pleasure

Eventually, Skyla had enough teasing and ventured inside, lapping up her fluids, and licking up her walls in search for her G-spot. Unfortunately Myu came again, moaning loudly before that happened

"HYAAAAAAH~~!!! Th-that was a woozy-ah!" Barely had she had time to recover that the final assault began.

Skyla duttifuly drank her fluids grabbed her soft thighs , massaging them as she found her g-spot and attacked it with all she had

The result was instant, Myu grabbed onto her head and squealed, walls tightening around her tongue as her knees gave way. Skyla lifting her by her thighs as she stared in the eys and made her cum a third time

Myu came with a long wordless moan. Skyla lapped away her juices and carefully picked her up bridal style

"I hope i wasn't too much for you dear" She whispered the Tired neko softly. "I just wanted to make you feel as good as you always do-"

She was silenced by a soft, short kiss, as Myu nuzzled her "It was nice, I really like when you get like that, but i prefer playing with your feet" She grinned cheekily and Skyla couldn't help but Smile and kiss her as she carried her to bed, for some actual sleep

* * *

* * *

As they went away, they failed to notice the stare that had been set on them the entire time they were in the bathroom.

Melody was in her human form and had her hands sutuffed in her own wet pussy, a look of jealousy on her face a the red headed gym leader carried her master upstairs

"...So lucky"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took waaay longer than it should have for a lack of drive but here it is!  
> This https://youtu.be/WSXHrVIaMvs is what she was listening to, according to her creator it is her favourite song  
> Let me know if you have any ideas or criticism in the comments below  
> Please leave kudoes and share if you like(trust me; if i forget to leave kudos on places, you will as well)

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will happen whenever I have time and drive to write.
> 
> I don't own any characters, not even the OC; she's a friend's oc. All characters are 18+ or older
> 
> Be sure to share and leave kudos if you liked!


End file.
